


【立克】非典型病毒

by kanesilver



Series: 【立克ABO】 [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, Urination
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 非典型ABO，Alpha假性發情，奶狗，騷話，浴室，鏡子，失禁。





	【立克】非典型病毒

**Author's Note:**

> 這次的ABO借用了反向發情的梗，但加入了大量個人私設，閱讀時請注意。
> 
> 單純為了滿足個人惡趣味的一篇小黃文，嚴重OOC。寫完之後覺得自己很變態(很卞太(欸？

1

「近日，一種新型病毒正在本市肆虐，這種病毒會入侵Alpha的身體，令Alpha進入類似於Omega發情期的狀態...進入假性發情狀態的Alpha，身體會變得虛弱，情緒也在一定程度上會變得敏感脆弱，對Omega的信息素有著極高的依賴...」

「一般情況下，感染者的症狀會在三到五天內自然消除，抑制劑的使用也有助症狀的舒緩...有鑒於最近兩星期到各大醫院求診的Alpha數量有著顯著的提升，衛生局局長在此呼吁大家...」

拿起遙控器把電視機關掉，新聞主播的聲音戛然而止，趙立安端著一杯暖水回到睡房，映入眼簾的，是裹在厚厚被子裡，正閉上眼睛休息卻還是緊皺著眉頭的Jack。

是的，他家的Alpha生病了。感染的就是剛才新聞所報導的那種新型病毒。

在趙立安的印像中Jack就幾乎從來沒有生病過，那人延續了傭兵時代的習慣，對自己的體格訓練嚴格到可以說是非人的程度，所以就算是一般的小傷風小感冒，Jack也絕少中招。

所以當那天Jack突如其來的暈倒了在地上時，趙立安嚇得連心臟都快要跳出來了。在醫院等候檢查結果的時候，他一直握著Jack的手，因為緊張而冒出來的手汗讓緊貼的手心都變得濕濕黏黏的。

直到醫生跟他說完了診斷結果，拍了拍他的肩膀，還體貼地向他遞上面紙時，趙立安才倏地發現，原來剛才自己的眼裡一直都是含著一眶淚水。

雖然使用了抑制劑，但Jack的身體狀況還是屬於很虛弱的狀態。明明一直往外冒著汗卻不停地說冷，趙立安把家裡的所有被子都翻了出來，裹在了Jack身上，那人縮在厚重的被子裡微微發著抖，臉上豆大的汗珠卻又同時淌下，把衣服的領子都浸濕。

看著Jack難受的模樣，趙立安心疼得無以復加。他終於明白為什麼每一次他生病時，Jack都會跟他說寧願病的人是他自己了。

他輕輕拍著Jack的背，那人即便是在睡覺的狀態也睡得很不安穩，很快就睜開了眼睛。趙立安把那杯暖水遞到Jack嘴邊，輕聲道，「來，喝口水吧。」

Jack把身體撐了起來，卻沒有接過趙立安的水杯，反而是輕輕拉過趙立安的手臂，然後把頭靠在了那人的胸膛上。

「趙子...我好難受...喂我喝吧...」

Jack...Jack是正在對他撒嬌嗎。

或許是身體不舒服的緣故，Jack的聲音很輕，輕得趙立安幾乎快要聽不見。可那像羽毛一樣輕飄飄的話語卻恰好在趙立安的心上拂了一圈。趙立安感覺得到自己的心臟猛地漏了一拍。

得不到回應的Jack又再重覆了一遍，這次還把臉頰往趙立安的胸膛蹭了蹭，「水...寶寶...可以喂我喝口水嗎...」

這、這到底是什麼病毒——

Jack也太可愛了吧我的媽。

被難得一見的Jack嚇了一跳的趙立安趕緊把水杯放到Jack唇邊，配合著那人張嘴的動作，把水緩緩的倒進他嘴裡。耳朵是誰也沒有發現的紅透了一片。

他知道感染了病毒的Alpha會對身邊的Omega變得很依賴，性情與平日大相徑庭，變得敏感不安也不是什麼奇怪的事——畢竟他自己在經歷發情期的時候也是會發了狂一般的渴求著Jack。

但知道歸知道，親眼看到Jack跟他撒嬌的震撼與衝擊又是另一回事。從醫院回到家以後，Jack似乎是接受不了趙立安離開他的身邊半步，他一旦想要走遠一點，那人就用那輕輕軟軟的聲音喚他留下來，搞得趙立安只好向警局請了好幾天的假。

Jack現在正軟軟地倒在他懷裡，一雙手臂像個不安的小朋友一樣緊緊摟住了他的腰。趙立安從來沒有見過Jack這副模樣，心中泛起的是禁制不住的疼惜，但在那酸酸澀澀的感情之中，卻又同時夾帶著一點情不自禁的竊喜。

趙立安知道自己的想法很糟糕，戀人明明已經那麼辛苦了，他卻偷偷地因為對方生病而帶來的改變而感到高興。

但無論是誰，都會因為最愛的人依賴自己而感到開心吧。

他用毛巾替Jack擦掉他臉上的汗水，心裡一方面很希望Jack可以趕快康復，一方面又私心地想他病久一點，可以再多看看Jack對他撒嬌的樣子。天使與惡魔同時蹦了出來，在趙立安的腦袋裡天人交戰著。

「寶寶...」Jack迷迷糊糊地開口，趙立安馬上把耳朵湊上去，「汗水黏在身上我好難受，我想洗澡...」

於是趙立安立刻衝下床把所有毛巾、衣服都准備好，就差點沒把Jack一路攙扶到浴室裡去了。

在進去之前，Jack垂著眼眸看了趙立安一眼，像是在擔心他在洗澡時趙立安會偷偷走掉。

那像小狗一樣無辜的眼神讓趙立安的小心臟一下子怦怦亂跳，他輕輕咳了一聲，穩住，「我就在這裡等你，你有需要就叫我吧，我不走。」

然後趙立安就真的如他所說一樣，一直待在浴室門外等待著。他知道他身上的信息素氣息多少能讓Jack好受一點，再加上他也擔心Jack的身體狀況，所以就算Jack不要求，他也沒有打算要走遠。

浴室的水聲持續了十五分鐘以上，這已經遠遠超過Jack平常洗澡需要的時間了。在門外一直等著的趙立安不免開始擔憂，Jack暈倒的畫面猛地閃過，他的心一下子就提到了嗓子眼。

趙立安著急地問，「Jack，你沒事吧？」他敲敲門，「我要進來了喔。」

打開門後沒有看到Jack不省人事的畫面讓趙立安鬆了一口氣，可當他看清楚Jack現在的狀態時，他一下子就怔住了——

他看到的，分明是Jack正在自慰的畫面。

蓮蓬頭的水正在那人的頭上連綿不斷地往下流，流過頭發、臉頰，再滴到好看的肩線上，然後沿著健壯的胸肌和腹肌往下流。身下是呈現著勃起狀態的巨物，那傲人的大小讓趙立安在一片水霧之中也清晰地看得到形狀，在熱騰騰的水蒸氣中，那道紫紅彷佛就是一種帶著侵略性的顏色。

Jack似乎是沒有注意到趙立安，他繼續低著頭專注地擼動著自己的性器，完全沉浸在情欲裡的他閉上了眼睛，硬朗的下顎線條緊繃著，骨節分明的手上下套弄著陰莖的柱身，嘴裡發出的是情不自禁的低吟，「趙子...趙子...趙立安、唔...寶寶...」

Jack低沉的聲音在滴滴答答的水聲中有如惡魔的低語鑽入了趙立安耳裡，他跟Jack再親密的事也做過了，可戀人就在眼前喊著他名字自慰的畫面，他還真是第一次看見。

趙立安倏地就覺得口乾舌燥，水蒸氣變成了粉紅色的實體攀到了他臉上。

Jack微微張開了嘴巴，帶著濃重欲望的喘息就從那雙鋒利的唇中泄出，唇上甚至還沾著點點的水珠。趙立安清楚地聽見那人用沙啞的嗓音喊著他的名字，看見他隱忍地咬了一下嘴唇，然後就射了出來。

性感得要命。

Jack這才看向了一直站在身旁的趙立安。眼神對上的一刻，趙立安不知道怎麼就突然心虛了一下，連自己因為擔心而突然跑進來的原因也說不出口，傻傻地站在了原地。

先開口的反而是Jack，「寶寶...對不起，我實在是忍不住了...」

被淋得濕漉漉的頭發乖乖地貼在了額頭上，眼睛也泛起了一層模糊的霧氣，Jack那軟軟的道歉一下子就讓趙立安化成了一灘水。他甚至覺得自己這樣突然闖進來簡直是一件天大的錯事。

「沒、沒關系啦...呃，那、那個就是我突然擔心你會不會有事才突然進來的...既然你沒事的話，那我就出去嘍，我在外面等——」

「等一下！」Jack忽然著急地打斷了趙立安，趙立安呆愣地眨了眨眼睛，手腕被Jack伸手捉住，皮膚上傳來的是那人洗澡過後溫熱的體溫。Jack又對著他露出了那種彷似被遺棄小狗一般的眼神，那人輕輕地開口，聽上去竟帶著點無辜與懇求，「寶寶，可以不要走嗎...我...還不夠...還想要...」說完還可憐兮兮地看著自己的下身。

趙立安順著他的眼神往下瞄，發現那人剛剛才發泄過不久的性器竟然又有了勃起的跡像。他咕咚一聲咽了下口水，靠北，不是說中了病毒身體都會變虛弱嗎，這個人怎麼還那麼精神啊。

Jack晃晃趙立安的手，微微歪著頭，被水打濕的眼睛帶著隱隱約約的紅，「我餓了...給吃嗎？」

給給給，我命都給你了好嗎。

2

這個人怎麼連生病的時候力氣也這麼大。

在Jack把他抵在牆上吻住的時候趙立安迷迷糊糊地想著，可下一秒那人越發激烈的攻勢立刻就把他腦袋中剩餘的那一點點理智都一並地卷走了。

水淋到身上的時候趙立安第一感覺是燙，但Jack一纏上來的瞬間，他就發現真正炙熱的其實是眼前的這個男人。衣服被淋濕黏在身上後不太好脫，Jack的動作很急，也很粗暴，趙立安感覺得到自己的衣服正被粗魯地撕扯著，模糊之中甚至還聽到了鈕扣繃開掉到了地上的聲音。

光裸的背碰到浴室的瓷磚讓趙立安冷得一激靈，他下意識地向前靠近想要離開牆壁，下一刻就順勢被Jack強勢的手臂鎖在了懷裡。他被Jack吻得漸漸軟下了身子，索性也伸手懷著那人的脖子，把體重都靠在Jack的身上。

如果說以往的Jack在性愛上是一只凶猛強悍的野狼，那麼此時的他就是一條緊緊纏著獵物要把他置諸死地的蟒蛇。他用幾乎要把趙立安揉進體內的力度抱著他，嘴唇輾壓著、吸吮著，不時還用牙齒廝咬著，舌頭闖進那人的牙關後便毫不留情地掃蕩著，舔過他的貝齒和黏膜，又撩過他不知所措的舌頭一起共舞。

趙立安的嘴巴根本就沒有合起來過，來不及吞下去的津液就這麼混著蓮蓬頭的水流到了下巴，形成了一道道閃著淫靡光澤的水跡。

趙立安好幾個瞬間都被吻到快要缺氧，他發出的那幾聲控訴的悶哼也全數封在了Jack與他交纏的唇舌之間，他不禁扭動著身體掙扎著，可那人強而有力的手臂卻禁止了他的動作，勃起的器官甚至就抵在了他身上，在他的腹部上磨蹭著。趙立安一時之間滿臉通紅，只好伸手無力地拍打著Jack的肩膀。

Jack離開他嘴唇的一瞬，趙立安馬上大口的呼吸著。他抬眼瞪了Jack一眼，可在眼神對上的一刻，他甚至連控訴的話都還沒想好，Jack又用著他濕漉漉的眼神看著趙立安，眉毛低垂著，「寶寶...對不起...我真的忍不住...」

幹他媽的這到底什麼鬼病毒。

這樣的Jack也太犯規了吧。

Jack的手指插入他後穴的時候趙立安嚇了一跳，以往的Jack就算再怎麼強勢也一定會充分的替趙立安擴張好，但今天的Jack顯然是失去了充裕，粗暴甚至是帶著魯莽的動作就像一個著急想要吃糖果卻使勁撕不開包裝紙的小孩子。那人很快就把兩根手指插了進來，修長的手指撐開了皺褶，趙立安下意識地扭著腰，想要擺脫異物入侵的不適感，卻被Jack一把扯了回來，後穴更是一下子把Jack的手指吃得更深。

趙立安尖叫了出來，「嗚！Jack...太、太快了！」

Jack埋在趙立安的頸窩喘著粗氣，隱忍的低喘透露著其實他此刻也並不好受。他一只手伸到牆上的架子那裡，趙立安也不知道為什麼那人可以這麼准確地一下子就拿到了潤滑劑。

潤滑劑冰涼的觸感讓趙立安抖了一下，毫無章法的塗抹讓趙立安知道自己那裡現在一定是黏糊糊得一塌糊塗——但他壓根就沒有思考這些的餘裕，因為下一秒Jack那如烙鐵一樣滾燙的碩大就全部插進了他的身體裡。

插入的一瞬趙立安痛得頭皮發麻，他的一只腳被抬起，身體被困在了Jack和浴室冰冷的牆壁中間，水還在嘩啦嘩啦的淌下，渾身也軟得不像話。就算他想要逃，也完全無處可逃。

他痛得緊抿著嘴唇，臉色甚至變得蒼白了起來。他很想推開Jack，罵罵咧咧地叫那人出去，卻發現自己連哼出聲的力氣也沒有。

他在模糊之中看到有水珠停在了Jack的眼睫毛上，讓他一瞬間產生了Jack在哭的錯覺。他又聽到Jack在他耳邊低喃著，「寶寶...忍一忍好不好...我也好難受...」

他的聲音比剛才又更加沙啞了，「我想要你...趙立安，我的寶寶...我想要你想得都快要瘋掉了...」

直白的情話讓趙立安的臉又再度變得一片通紅——天啊，這世界上到底有幾個人能抵抗得住Jack啞著聲音在你耳邊喊你寶寶的？

至少趙立安不能。

或許是Jack語氣中的懇切與渴求，或許是Jack直接和露骨的表白，但趙立安的確在那之後開始漸漸地放鬆下來。放鬆後的身體更好地接納了Jack的存在，痛楚慢慢被酥酥麻麻的快感所取代，一直忍耐著不動的Jack看到趙立安的反應，也試探性的往前推進了一點，本來就插得很深的器官很快就找到了趙立安敏感的那一點，被戳中的一瞬趙立安腰下一軟，幾乎要從牆壁上滑下來，Jack一把把他摟住，深埋著的性器又順勢更深地捅了進去。

「嗚...唔...嗯啊...Jack...啊...」趙立安的聲音不再是只有痛苦的隱忍，而是帶著深陷情欲的嬌媚和按捺不住的甜膩。趙立安嬌婉的吟叫就像蜜一樣，Jack彷佛是受到了鼓舞，抽插的動作越發猛烈，每一下都要撞到最深。趙立安的身後就是牆壁，堅硬的瓷磚讓他的背烙得生痛，所以他也只好往前靠在Jack的懷裡，像只無尾熊一樣緊緊抱著他，承受著那人一下又一下激烈的操幹。

快感從交合的部位蔓延到全身，趙立安爽得連腳指頭都要綣縮了起來。Omega的身體似乎天生就無法抵抗Alpha，更何況是身心靈與他完全契合的Jack——他放任自己在一片帶著潮濕味道的松木氣息裡浮沉，很快就到達了高潮。

「Jack...啊...嗚唔...要、要射了...啊...」

「好，寶寶...我們一起...」

Jack上下快速地套弄著他的性器，在前後的刺激之下趙立安很快就射了出來，與此同時，他也感覺到了有些什麼正灌進了自己的身體。

「寶寶，我愛你。」在那一刻，趙立安好像聽到有人在他耳邊這麼說。

3

Jack關上了蓮蓬頭，用大毛巾包裹著趙立安，然後把他抱在了洗臉台上。趙立安被激烈的性愛弄得昏昏沉沉的，正半瞇著眼睛乖乖地坐著。

他以為Jack是要來幫他清理的，沒想到那人下一步的舉動卻完全出乎他意料之外——

Jack潑了一把水把鏡子的水蒸氣擦走，關了蓮蓬頭後的浴室很快就降溫，鏡子上很快就出現了兩人清晰的身影。Jack把趙立安抱下來，然後把他轉過身去，讓他變成雙手撐在洗臉台上的姿勢。Jack從後懷抱著趙立安，趙立安沒辦法回頭，只能在鏡子裡看到自己無措的樣子和身後的Jack那一雙通紅的眼睛。

他不禁緊張地吞了一下口水，心中有種不詳的預感。身後的人把身體覆上，體型的差距令趙立安完全地被Jack圈住。趙立安小心翼翼地開口，聲音變得斷斷續續的，「...Jack，怎、怎麼了？」

然後他就感覺到了那人抵在他股間堅挺的性器。

一瞬間趙立安連哭出來的心都有了，「Jack…？不、不要了，我、我們剛才才做過啊...」聲音軟軟糯糯的，還帶著求饒的意味。

但還在假性發情狀態的Jack當然是沒有要放過趙立安的意思，他在趙立安的脖子、肩膀上留下一個又一個細密的吻痕，雙手掐住趙立安的腰，一個挺腰又把再度勃起的器官插進了他的小穴。

剛才被疼愛過沒多久的後穴還是十分的柔軟，沒有半點困難的就接納了男人凶猛的性器，體內被灌得滿滿的精液隨著Jack肏干的動作流出了小穴，在大腿根部上流過一道白濁的痕跡。

剛經歷過一輪猛烈操干的趙立安承受不住Jack彷似無底洞一般的索求，他在衝撞中艱難的開口，「不、不要...嗚...啊...真的不要了...Jack...」聲音在不知不覺中竟帶上了哭腔。

「寶寶...你真的不要了嗎？但你看...你裡面夾得我好緊喔。」Jack沒有因為趙立安的示弱而心軟，甚至還加大了抽插的力度，每一下胯骨撞在富有彈性的屁股上時都發出了清脆的啪啪聲。趙立安透過鏡子看到了Jack紅著眼睛寫滿了情欲的模樣，知道他現在無論做些什麼都阻止不了身後的男人。

他真的很想衝到醫院狠狠質問醫生一頓。狗屁的身體變弱Omega一定要好好照顧他呢，什麼鬼新型病毒啊，我看是催情病毒吧。

但盡管他的心中是有多麼的不滿，身體還是誠實的對他這個最熟悉的男人起了反應，高潮過後疲軟下來的器官又有了抬頭的徵像，Jack好像是被趙立安的反應受到了鼓勵似的，抽插的動作加快了速度，還變本加厲地握住了趙立安的性器，上下套弄著。

「寶寶，你好貪心喔...明明裡面還滿滿我的東西，現在還吃我的吃得那麼開心...」Jack在趙立安的耳邊低聲說道，「你看一下鏡子，你含進去好多喔...」

「閉、閉嘴啦...嗚...啊...」這不止是催情病毒，還是騷話病毒吧。

趙立安被Jack露骨的說話弄得臉蛋瞬間變成了煮熟的蝦子，身體卻羞恥地變得更加興奮，性器頂端開始分泌出清液。

「你真美...我的好趙子...我的好寶寶，你最漂亮了，真的...看一下鏡子，嗯？」

「都...都叫你閉嘴啦...嗯...啊...Jack...不、不要！嗚——」

「嗯？不要什麼？」Jack繼續惡劣地逗弄著趙立安，手上套弄的動作也不曾停過，「不要看鏡子嗎？為什麼...寶寶你這樣不聽話我會不開心喔...」

聽到Jack在最後裝失落的語氣，趙立安連剮了他的心都有了——趙立安的眼前就是一面半身大的浴室鏡子，兩人激烈的性愛場面一直都被清晰地映照出來，趙立安知道Jack一定是看得出來他一直在逃避著把視線放到鏡子上，才會這樣故意地引誘著他，甚至把他的身體向前壓，困在了鏡子跟Jack的身體中間。

「寶寶你看...你臉紅通通的，好可愛喔...」

然而就算趙立安的心再怎麼拒絕，Jack那充滿著蠱惑的低語就如同撒旦的吐信，他就是那無知而只能任之為擺布去偷吃蘋果的犯人——半身鏡所反映的畫面很清楚，趙立安看到鏡子裡自己被Jack操得意亂情迷的樣子，臉上掛著隱隱約約的淚痕，嘴角還有來不及吞咽的津液，唇是帶著水光的紅潤，在Jack的比較下顯得纖細的身軀被Jack鉗制住，立起的性器被Jack的手擼動著，小腹和恥毛被不知道是誰的體液沾濕，乳頭在沒有任何的觸碰之下就立了起來。趙立安看到自己的臉頰、耳朵、脖子、肩膀還有整個身體都是粉紅色的，甚至連Jack的粗大是如何在自己白白的臀肉之間進進出出都看得很清楚。

趙立安有好幾度想別過臉，但全都被身後的Jack扳了回來。他覺得他失去了身體的控制權，就算他再怎麼告訴自己要把視線挪開，可眼神還是會不經意地往那香艷的畫面上飄。

Omega敏感的身體很快又到達了高潮，可剛射完沒多久的身體只能分泌出點點稀薄的白濁，趙立安黏黏糊糊地哼出聲，「不...不行了...嗚...不要...」

可Jack套弄的動作根本就沒有停下的意思，甚至還有了加快的趨勢。趙立安的性器開始吐出清明的體液，有跟以往截然不同的酥麻感從被套弄的部位湧上，陌生的快感讓趙立安一下子挺起了腰。

「Jack...停、停下...啊...不、不要了...」

「嗯？為什麼要停？」

「好...好奇怪...嗯——」趙立安被從未體驗過的感覺折磨得快要瘋掉，他只能依從本能地依附在Jack身上，「嗚！真、真的不要了...」

「真的不要了？...寶寶...我好傷心喔，你不要我了...」

方亮典我沒在跟你講這個！

趙立安一瞬間真的很想大罵出聲，但他根本就沒有這樣的力氣——因為趙立安終於發現，原來那種刺刺麻麻的感覺是來自於他越發強烈的尿意。

意識到這點的趙立安真的慌了，他著急地扭著腰，「Jack...求你...嗚！放、放開我——要...要尿出來了...」

「沒關系喔，你就這樣尿出來吧。」

「不、不行...嗚！很、很髒...求你了...放手...」

「不髒，寶寶的東西怎麼會髒——」說著Jack就從後把趙立安抱起，一起走到淋浴間裡，打開了蓮蓬頭，「這樣就不怕了喔，來，噓——」

於是忍耐了很久的趙立安終於就在Jack的逗弄下尿了出來，暖暖的液體混著蓮蓬頭的水在地上轉了個圈再流進了下水道。那一刻的趙立安也終於忍不住嗚咽了出聲，他是做夢也沒有想到，他長這麼大一個人了，竟然有一天會被戀人操到失禁。

他把臉埋在Jack的肩膀，留下一個個羞憤的咬痕，那人溫柔地摸絮著他後腦的發絲，細心地替他清理著身體。在暖烘烘的水蒸氣之中，趙立安很快就升起了睡意，意識漸漸隨著升騰的水霧遠去。

趙立安迷迷糊糊地想，他在Jack面前真的已經展露了最丟人最羞恥的一面了，這輩子Jack肯定是不可能離開他了。

還有，那句希望Jack不要那麼快康復的話，他收回。他後悔了，真的。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 題外話，我是真的好喜歡無套內射後精液從受君小穴裡流出來的畫面喔(什麼虎狼之言
> 
> 但溫馨提示一下，在現實生活裡還是要注意安全帶好套套啦！(真的什麼都講


End file.
